Hendrix Underwood
Hendrix "Noman" Underwood was a normal boy until his parents kicked him out and Klaus robots broke his arm when he was 11 Years Old, also causing his behavior to change, he lives with Derrick Hawkins and his daughter Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins, He wears the Cybernetics on his arms, when he was 13, until he put it back on at age 18, to get good use of what the device is, he also uses it to stop evil and invasions, as he is the member of the Providence Accord, with Derrick Hawkins begin the leader and Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins field with him, He ranks to Captain and will do any needs necessary to stop Klaus and his robots. He is Captain and uses the cybernetics to fight against his enemies Appearance As A Kid, He wears a blue t-shirt, with grey pants and black shoes As A Teenager, He wears, green jumper, with strips on them, Black sleeves, with Black pants and Green shoes Present, He wears a light blue bummer jacket, with black long selves, Providence Uniform, Green Uniform with a Providence badge, Cybernetics in his arm with gloves, Grey Pants with Green knee pads with Green boots Hendrix Field Days, He wears a Blue and Grey Jumper, Yellow and Blue belt, Green pants with Black Shoes Personality Before Hendrix's arms were broke, as was happy, nice and has good honor too, he plays with his friends and helps each other, he jokes around with his friends and to other people too including his mom, his is a super activity and loves to do what he wants, until that day changes Initially Angry, aggressive and high tempered, Hendrix's anger and his bad behavior often led him to mess around the place, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his methods and his ways of the mission of how it's a handle, unaware of the fact that he uses robots to hide his fears. Despite Hendrix's anger, he was heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. Over the years, Hendrix has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious since his arms were broken. He became more mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. He makes choices and helps other people too, he also can use his Cybernetics skills and computer to help his allies find targets and vows to achieve his goals However, when Hendrix fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. When Hendrix nearly killed Stefan and many of his enemies cause of his friend's capture or many lives have lost, he can go too far, by using torture skills to make enemies scared Cybernetics can help Hendrix, be more intelligent and smart to help users to help and to stop his enemies, he uses it when most needed to achieve his goals Later on, Hendrix starts thinking of himself as more of as a team player, then solo, later missions, he goes solo and he gives other teammates credit when the mission is successful History Before Hendrix Linguistics Hendrix Linguistics Before Hendrix Field Days And After Hendrix Linguistics Hendrix Field Days and Linguistic Adventure Late Years, Death and Legacy Powers And Abilities Hendrix has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by a black belt, his Master, Caitlyn, and Derrick, as well as various years of training in the gym and doing Martial Arts. and received a basic Providence Accord training. He proved to be quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well-armed and unarmed combat, being able to easily dodge shots from many blaster and R.D.Ms attacks without the Cybernetics. Derrick knows Hendrix, is a highly-skilled fighter, even when practice every single week to get best out for himself. His exceptional hand-to-hand skill against any enemy is when he succeeded in the Providence Academy with a 98%. He is also a crafty fighter and actually uses freestyle fighting. Hendrix works hard in his studies when the test appears, he maintains an A+ to nearly all his subjects, proving that Hendrix is smart enough to go into the Providence Accord level and college. Hendrix has a good memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering when an enemy doesn't appear for a long time, Hendrix will know his voice or what his appearance is. Hendrix is a skilled fighter, after training throughout many years, from the help from his Master and Caitlyn, proves he can handle 30 or 40 guys, even all by himself without the Cybernetics. Equipment Hendrix is the wielder of the Cybernetics, which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to to use all his abilities at once, to help take down his enemies, he could only have less than many abilities before he gets better later years to come to access all, but he later gains them by unlocking them by using a chip, to upgrade a new ability. When using an ability, Hendrix uses it to face villains, when he can't win in combat, he needs the right abilities to win and battle against his enemies. He mostly retains his personality, He can use it to help people and use it for computer and hacking too Though he usually uses his Cybernetics to fight, he can use it track people and help them too, like using a beacon and a tracking device, as well as user profile and identity to know who it is? and it became useful to s year gone by. Cybernetics can use to translate and to hear it's voice. It also translates other people's language in case they don't speak English. It also goes into Voice mode, when it tells, Hendrix what to do, like the war going out, or tracking with a GPS or tactics that he can use in a fight Cybernetics can repair stuff too, a bomb about to donate, Hendrix will use his Cybernetics hacks to stop it. Hendrix can also use the Cybernetics, to hack the codes and getting data from when it's needed and also using a device to communicate and use it to scan the body if their poison and someone is infected The Cybernetics also has a failsafe to help prevent Hendrix from death. If Hendrix is in danger and can't win, the Cybernetics will be unlocked and never runs out, battery, even it's turned off, it automatically turns on when Hendrix needed in a mid-fight Appearances Tv Shows: Hendrix Linguistics Hendrix: Field Days Linguistics Adventure Linguistics Order (Flashback) Linguistic Universe Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Network League Relationships Hendrix Underwood/Relationships Etymology Hendrix is a surname stemming from Henry. The name Henry comes from the ancient Germanic personal name Heimirich from the elements “Heim” meaning“home” and “rīc” meaning “ruler, power”. By the Middle Ages, Heimirich was changed to Heinrich and the French adopted the name as Henri. Underwood Mean, small trees and shrubs growing beneath taller timber trees. Trivia * Hendrix has a mental Illness and anger issue problem * According to Caitlyn, Hendrix walks alone all the time and thinks about the next mission or his cybernetic abilities * Hendrix birthday is on April 19th * He idols are Muhammed Ali, Liam Neeson, Daniel Day-Lewis, Bruce Lee, Mark Hamill, Stan Lee, And David Beckham * His favorite movies are Matrix, Dark Knight, Wolf Of Wall Street, American Gangster, Pulp Fiction, Saving Private Ryan, Casino Royale, Predator, Terminator, Godfather, and Scarface * His favorite band is Guns and Roses * He went to, Oakwood High School and Waterfall College * According to Derrick, Hendrix always watch Tv Shows and Films, at night * According to Fennoy and Dr. Hawkins, Hendrix will become a great leader * His favorite Tv Shows are Breaking Bad, Game Of Thrones, Sopranos, Friends, Arrested Development, Detective, That 70s Show, Big Bang, Fargo, Son Of Anarchy, Narcos And Dexter * According to Klaus, he's very good a stealth but lacks against bigger opponents in the past * Hendrix is on a diet and eats healthy food and protein to keep his body fit at all cost, since becoming a teenager * Hendrix lives in a flat, but in the future, lives back at the Hawkins house, with Caitlyn and Hendrix, staying while Derrick moves into a retirement home See Also Gallery/Hendrix Underwood Hendrix Underwood and Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins Providence Accord Hendrix's Team Cybernetics Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)